


Вокзал, руки, двое

by aleks_neko



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-27
Updated: 2012-05-27
Packaged: 2017-11-20 15:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleks_neko/pseuds/aleks_neko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>http://fastpic.ru/view/25/2012/0527/0e8917ccb367d2b39399715a3b182c2e.jpg.html<br/>И вообще, это spesial for Rudaxena хоть и не по заявке совсем)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вокзал, руки, двое

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rudaxena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rudaxena/gifts).



Вокзал – это место встреч и расставаний. Место, где можно найти и потерять. Он всегда шумный, со своим странно-приятным запахом промасленных шпал, с металлическим послевкусием на языке. Здесь всегда много эмоций: искренних, злых, - так много чувств: любви, печали, счастья. 

Вокзал - это тот странный мир, где можно почувствовать себя безумно одиноким в гуще толпы, а можно столь необходимым, что уже никак не уйти, не оторваться от человека. И остаться с ним навечно.

Они сидели на разных сторонах угловой скамьи, не видя друг друга. Вокруг шумели люди, бегали дети, носильщики кричали друг другу, а между ними стояла мертвая тишина.

– Когда уезжаешь?

– Через двадцать минут.

Да, у них осталось совсем мало времени. А вчера была целая ночь. 

– Микк.

– Нет, – его болезнь – Канда Юу. Яд медленно, но верно распространяющийся по венам, въевшийся в кожу, в кровь, по капле забирающий жизнь. Болезнь, не имеющая названия. 

Раньше было просто: никаких чувств и обязательств, просто удовольствие и ничего больше. Обоюдное или нет, но удовольствие.

Так почему же все изменилось? Когда это случилось?

Тики стиснул пальцы Канды в своих, затянулся сигаретой и медленно выпустил струйку дыма, провожая ее взглядом.

Снова все закончилось. Снова недели ожидания до встречи на очередном вокзале. А до этого жить воспоминаниями и топить себя в вине, в работе, помня о ночах с ним: жарких, страстных, наполненными стонами, криками удовольствия. И медленно умирать от яда по имени Канда.

Каждая встреча была словно шторм. Стоило закрыть дверь номера, как они, вцепившись друг в друга, срывали одежду, бешено целовались, оставляли друг на друге метки, зная, что те пропадут через несколько дней. 

Секс с Кандой был как прыжок с высокого утеса: никогда не знаешь, что тебя ждет там, – смертоносные скалы или спокойная безмятежная глубина. 

Пальцы Канды, тонкие, жесткие, мозолистые, причиняли боль и, тут же успокаивая, приносили наслаждение. Своими поцелуями он лечил Тики от болезни без названия, от которой болело не тело, но что-то там, внутри. Каждый раз, глядя в его темные глаза, Тики падал на дно. Его все сильнее и сильнее затягивало в омут непонятных чувств. До Канды он ни в чем не нуждался, получая все и сразу, а здесь раз за разом не получалось. И даже попытки бросить не получались. Насыщения так и не наступило. Канда нужен был как лекарство – постоянно.

Он помнил, как Канда горел ненавистью к нему, к его семье, как он боролся с ним до последнего, а потом все равно, кусаясь и царапаясь, плавился под его руками. 

Тики не знал, в какой момент ненависть исчезла из его глаз. Может, когда он заболел этой самой болезнью без названия?

Или потом, когда наступал штиль, и они лежали посреди разворошенной постели, как обломки потерпевшего крушение корабля после жестокого шторма?

Канда всегда сразу засыпал, прижавшись к нему своим горячим, мокрым телом. Уткнувшись в бок Тики, он мирно сопел, заставляя Микка изредка ежиться от щекочущего кожу дыхания. 

Тики часто курил, глядя на спящего Канду. Только в эти моменты он мог любоваться его совершенным телом: длинные, совсем девичьи ресницы, опухшие от поцелуев губы, длинные ноги, достойные, чтобы их увековечили в мраморе, очаровательные ямочки на пояснице, к которым Тики имел странную нежность, заставляя Канду ругаться от смущения, татуировка на левой груди, перетекающая на плечо, так и манила Микка обвести рисунок пальцами. 

Тики знал, что Канда не любит запах табака, но знал и то, что ему нравилось смотреть как Микк, иногда придуриваясь, пускает дымок то струйкой, то колечками. Именно тогда он видел на лице Канды что-то детское, искреннее. 

В слабом свете свечи он был еще красивее: хмурое выражение лица пропадало, морщинка между бровями разглаживалась, и Тики видел его настоящим. Не экзорцистом, а человеком, нашедшим что-то свое, личное – его. От этого в груди что-то довольно урчало, сворачиваясь уютным клубком.

У Канды было такое чувствительное, жадное до наслаждения тело, что Микк был готов не выпускать своенравного любовника из постели неделями, изучая, лаская его. Канда злился на себя за такую отзывчивость, но все равно тянулся к Тики и всегда падал с ним в омут до утра.

Канду нужно было ненавидеть, убивать, а получалось лишь наоборот. Тики хотел вытравить яд из своей крови, из души, но каждый раз это не получалось.  
Канда не убирал руки, сплетя свои пальцы с пальцами Тики, поглаживая большим его ладонь. Это единственное, что он мог себе позволить здесь. 

Микк медленно курил, выпуская струйки дыма. Для него не было ничего хуже того, чем сидеть рядом с Кандой и держать его за руку, зная что вот-вот и он уйдет, слышать его голос, но не видеть лица, глаз. 

Прорезавшийся сквозь воспоминания звонок паровозного гудка был сигналом к расставанию. Шум вокзала обрушился девятым валом, заставив вздрогнуть. Затянутая в черную перчатку рука выскользнула из пальцев Тики, слегка сжав их. Без слов обещая вернуться. Ощущение этого тепла Микк будет помнить еще долго, сидя на скамье. Почему-то в этот раз он не спешил обратно к семье или к друзьям с рудников. Он никого не хотел видеть. 

Один среди толпы. Еще одно новое странное ощущение, оставшееся от очередной встречи с Юу. «Интересно, - думал Тики, докуривая очередную сигарету, - чему еще меня научит Канда?»

Поезд с Кандой давно уже уехал, а он все еще сидел, смотря на снующих вокруг людей и думая о прошедшей ночи. На него никто не обращал внимания, и Тики это даже не задевало, как раньше. 

Увидев, как одна пара - он в вагоне, она на перроне - до последнего не размыкала рук, Тики улыбнулся, услышав «люблю, буду очень ждать». 

Он нашел название своей болезни.

И выздоравливать уже не хотелось.


End file.
